


Doorman lied

by stipethom



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dark kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorman lied

A dark kink. Lex was going to be beheaded, and he asked the doorman: "Will that makes me Socrates? " The doorman replies: "Yes. " And then Lex went to the Guillotine with obedience. Just before the moment came he realized the doorman had lied.


End file.
